Luhan,mianhae
by kaitem
Summary: Xi Luhan , Wanita cantik bermata rusa yang kehormatannya di renggut secara keji & kotor oleh pria brengsek bernama Oh Sehun. Oh sehun menyesal. Ia ingin bertanggung jawab & meminta maaf. Takdir berkata lain , Ia kehilangan jejak Luhan semenjak kejadian itu. Akankah Sehun menemukan Luhan? GS-Drama/Romance-NC-HunHan/ChanBaek/KaiSoo.
1. Chapter 1

_._

update lama?maapkan

.

 _-Luhan,mianhae-_

 _._

 _._

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _._

 _._

 _'sehun-ah kau jahat sehun-ah'_

 _'mianhae..mianhae luhan,kumohon maafkan aku'_

 _'kau jahat oh sehun,aku benci kau. pergi kau dari hidupku!_

 _'luhaannn'_

 _._

Sehun terbangun dari mimpi buruknya "Mimpi itu lagi. Dimana kau luhan?" Sudah tujuh tahun semenjak kejadian _itu_ tapitetap saja mimpi tersebut menghantuinya. Sehun memejamkan mata dan menghirup nafasnya kasar. Setelah itu dia segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kantor.

Dengan gaya masculin bak seorang model. Rambut hitam kilat yang diberikan sedikit pomade sebagai pengeras dan ditata sedemikian rupa. Wajah tampan yang ia miliki mampu membuat wanita manapun jatuh kedalam pelukannya hanya dengan satu kedipan mata. Dialah _Oh Sehun ,_ Pria yang bisa dikatakan makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang sempurna.

Orang diluar sana mungkin tidak akan percaya bila dikatakan bahwa dia adalah seorang pengusaha muda yang profesional dan mengira kalau namja itu hanyalah seorang pria lajang yang berprofersi sebagai seorang model _majalah dewasa._

Kaki panjang sehun menelusuri tiap inchi koridor perusahaannya dan ditiap koridor juga dia akan menemukan orang membungkukkan 90° tubuh mereka sebagai tanda hormat kepada bos besar itu. Tapi sehun akan tetap berjalan dengan muka datar cirikhasnya tanpa membalas sedikitpun tanda hormat karyawan-karyawannya itu. Yatuhan , kenapa sehun diciptakan sedingin itu?

 _Lantai 25_

Itu lantai dimana ruangan pribadi sehun berada. Ruangan yang menjadi tempat kerjanya selama lima tahun terakhir. Sehun melangkah masuk keruangannya lalu duduk di kursi kekuasannya. Ia melihat setumpuk dokumen dan berkas-berkas yang harus dia baca dan tanda tangani itu dengan tatapan tidak selera.

"Oh shit,Aku benci pekerjaanku" umpatnya dalam hati. Saat dia mulai mengambil satu berkas itu tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu,Dengan malas sehun berkata "Masuklah".

"Selamat pagi Sehun-ssi" sapa Baekhyun,sekretaris sehun itu dengan suara imut dan senyum bak bidadari. Sehun sedang tidak berminat membalas sapaan itu dan langsung berkata "Sebutkan saja jadwalku hari ini Baek". "Ck,Hari ini kita ada meeting dengan anak pemilik Kim Corp" jawab baekhyun dengan nada sedikit kesal. "Ara" balas sehun tetap dengan wajah dinginnya "Keluarlah" lanjutnya. Sehun risih dengan pakaian baekhyun sekarang. Yap,Baekhyun memakai kemeja dengan kancing atas sedikit terbuka dan dipadukan dengan rok ketat diatas lutut yang membuat lekuk tubuh gadis 24 tahun itu terlihat sangat jelas.

Dengan kesal baekhyun keluar dari ruangan bosnya yang berwajah dingin,sedingin es kutub. "Aw" pekik baekhyun yang sudah terduduk di lantai dan memegang kakinya yang terasa sedikit sakit. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menjulur kedepan wajahnya. Yap, dia tadi tidak sengaja tertabrak seorang pria jangkung dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya lalu terjatuh.

.

.

Sehun kembali menatap laptopnya,matanya tak lepas dari laptop meskipun dua orang masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dan membuat sedikit keributan di dalam ruangan kerjanya itu. Sehun sudah tau siapa mereka , siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabat sehun yang bertelinga seperti peri dengan senyum konyolnya dan juga seorang pria berkulit _tan_ dengan senyum mesumnya. Mereka adalah Chanyeol dan Kai.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu? Apa kau baru saja menabrak baekhyun 'lagi'?" Tanya sehun sambil melirik chanyeol dan menekankan sedikit kata 'lagi' dalam pertanyaannya. Chanyeol hanya membalas pertanyaan sehun itu dengan sebuah senyuman yang lebih konyol lagi. Kai menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya itu. "Oh iya sehun,Apa kau telah menemukan keberadaan luhan?" Tanya kai dengan nada serius. "Luhan?" Tanya chanyeol.

.

.

Seorang gadis terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya,Dialah Xi Luhan. Dengan tangannya yang lentik ia mengucek mata rusanya berniat membuat pengeliatannya lebih jelas. Dia melirik jam weker yang ada diatas nakas. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul _06:15 am_ , dengan malas luhan berdiri menghampiri lemari bajunya kemudian berlalu ke kamar mandi.

.

"Ting tong.. Ting tong" Luhan yang sedang melamun langsung berdiri karena bel yang tiba-tiba berbunyi. _'Itu pasti lay-jie'_ pikirnya dalam hati. Dia berjalan kearah pintu apartemen nya,Dan dugaannya benar. "Lay-jieee" Luhan sedikit berteriak memanggil seorang perempuan yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakaknya itu,Meskipun bukan kakak kandung tapi luhan sangat menyayanginya dan begitu pula dengan lay yang sangat menyanyangi luhan. "Ohh adikku sayang,apakah kau sudah mandi?" Tanya lay sambil meletakkan tasnya diatas sofa apartemen itu.

Lay adalah kakak kelas luhan saat duduk dibangku SMP,saat itu lay sudah di bangku SMA. Tetapi takdir berkata lain,Saat luhan SMA dia mendapatkan beasiswa yang mengharuskannya sekolah di korea. Mereka harus berpisah saat itu,Dan karena itu juga luhan bertemu dengan seorang pria brengsek yang meninggalkannya. Sejak saat itu ia sangat benci dengan laki-laki kecuali suho,manager tempat ia bekerja. Beasiswa kampret itu telah merubah takdirnya. Tapi tidak mungkin juga dulu dia menolak beasiswa itu?

Lay tidak heran melihat luhan melamun dan tiba-tiba wajahnya sedih. Lay sudah sering melihat luhan seperti itu karena bayangan masa lalu luhan yang kerap datang ke pikirannya setiap melihat wajah lay. Karena setiap lay datang luhan akan mengingat beasiswa dan laki-laki brengsek yang telah merusak hidupnya itu.

Lay segera membuyarkan lamunan luhan "Luhan,Luhan-ah" panggil lay agar luhan bisa pergi dari lamunannya "Kalau setiap aku datang malah membuatmu mengingat dia lagi,sebaiknya aku pergi saja" sambung lay lalu mengambil tasnya. Itu hanyalah sebuah ancaman agar luhan tidak terus menerus larut dalam kesdihannya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa meninggalkan adik kesayangannya itu sendirian?. Lamunan luhan buyar saat melihat lay mengambil tasnya . "Jie jangan tinggalkan aku seperti yang laki-laki itu lakukan,cuma kau satu-satunya yang ku punya saat ini" Ucap luhan dengan mata berair. "Sudahlah luhan,jangan terus mengingatnya. Itu hanya akan lebih menyakitimu" Ucap lay seraya menghapus air mata yang sudah mengalir di pipi luhan. Lay sudah sering mengingatkan luhan untuk melupakan masa lampaunya yang buruk itu,Tapi sepertinya perkataan itu hanyalah angin lalu bagi luhan. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa lupa kejadian itu,Kejadian dimana lelaki brengsek itu mengambil keperawanannya secara _keji_ dan _kotor._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

END,eh TBC :v

gaje?ya maapkeun ini FF pertama yg author CeTa bikin selama 14tahun idup di dunia:'.

Ini bikinnya sambil ngakak sanasini,gatau terinspirasi dari mana. ada kelabilan pas milih rate nya antara T,T+,ato M. Mao bikin T+ tapi ini nanti ada adegan naena nya. Mao bikin M tapi ini adegan naena ga sepanas air mendidih:' setelah didiskusikan sama temen" author yang lain akhirnya we choose rate M. aigo maapkan lah otak kami yg udah kena virus mesum kai ini:'

TYPO ? MANUSIAWI KOK:v

ditunggu reviewnya,please dont be A SIDER AND PLAGIATOR.

I LOVE HIM SO MUCH:*


	2. Chapter 2

_._

 _._

 _-Luhan,Mianhae-_

 _._

 _._

 **CHAPTER 2**

.

.

" Mwo?! " Sehun membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar pernyataan dari seseorang di sebrang sana.

" Emang kenapa? Kau tidak senang? "

" Yak! Buat apa noona datang ke korea? "

" Appa dan eomma mu menyuruhku untuk menjagamu "

" Astaga. Ayolah aku bukan anak kecil lagi " Sehun mendengus kesal.

" Aku tidak perduli dengan itu. Cepatlah , Aku sangat lapar sekarang " Orang itu langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan sehun.

Setelah sambungan telepon tadi terputus sehun langsung kembali menelepon baekhyun , sekretarisnya itu.

" Ada ap—"

" BAEKHYUN BATALKAN SEMUA MEETING KU HARI INI " Belum sempat baekhyun menanya ada apa sehun langsung berteriak padanya dari telepon , dan itu membuat telinganya terasa pekak.

" Mwo? Tapi meet—" Untuk kedua kalinya baekhyun gagal bicara karena sehun telah lebih dulu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

" Yatuhan alasan apa yang harus ku pakai untuk membatalkan meeting - meeting itu " ucap baekhyun.

Sepasang kaki keluar dari sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam. Itu sehun. Ia mengatur nafasnya sebelum berjalan masuk ke dalam bandara mencari noona nya yang datang ke korea secara mendadak itu.

" Sehun-ah! " Teriak seseorang yang suara cemprengnya sudah tidak asing lagi bagi sehun.

" Kyungsoo noona " Sehun mendatangi kakak sepupunya yang membawa koper besar berwarna pink. Dia memeluk tubuh kakaknya yang bisa di katakan _sempurna ._ Wajah imut noona nya itu menutupi usia nya yang kini telah menginjak 26 tahun , 1 tahun lebih tua dari sehun. Dia tinggal di jepang dan bekerja sebagai model papan atas di sana. Dialah Kyungsoo , Oh Kyungsoo.

" Oh sehun , Haruskah kau memeluk ku selama ini di keramaian ? " Ucap kyungsoo nyaris berbisik. Sehun langsung melepas pelukannya saat menyadari tingkah nya yang sedikit kekanakan. Dia melupakan karakter dingin nya. Orang - orang mungkin saja berfikir kalau sehun dan kyungsoo adalah sepasang kekasih LDR yang baru bertemu sejak 5 tahun berpisah.

" Aigo adik kecil ku sudah tumbuh dewasa " Kata kyungsoo sambil terkekeh.

" Apakah adik ku sudah punya pacar ? " Sambungnya dengan nada menggoda sambil masuk ke dalam mobil bersama adik nya.

" Noona mau makan dimana ? " Tanya sehun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan noona nya itu.

" Ke resto yang paling dekat , Aku sangat lapar " Jawab kyungsoo sambil memegang perut nya yang terasa kempes.

" Siap tuan putri " Sehun langsung menancap gas dan kyungsoo hanya terkekeh geli mendengar panggilan sehun untuknya.

Dapur. Di sinilah tempat luhan menghabiskan keseharian nya selain di apartemen. Tepung , Telur , Coklat adalah benda - benda yang menjadi teman nya selama 5 tahun belakangan. Dengan jari - jari lentik dan keahlian nya membuat adonan kue menjadikan Luhan seorang _pastry —_ sebutan untuk seorang pembuat kue. Kue berbentuk bulat yang berbalut coklat meleleh, siap disajikan di depan para pengunjung.

" Finally " Ucap luhan sambil mengangkat kue yang baru di keluar kan dari oven.

" Woah luhan-ah kue yang kau buat hampir tidak pernah ada cacat nya" Kata Xiumin—teman sesama pastry nya— Sambil membulatkan mata dan mengikuti arah gerakan kue yang luhan angkat.

" Xie xie xiumin-jie " jawab luhan ramah.

" Luhan , Teman ku ada yang memesan kue untuk ulang tahun tunangan nya " Kata lay yang baru masuk ke dapur.

" Kue seperti apa yang dia inginkan ? "

" Dia tidak bilang kue apa yang ia inginkan , ia hanya memesan kue nya harus banyak coklat. Jadi , gunakan imajinasi mu luhan kkk~ "

" Hm , Baiklah "

Lay hendak pergi meninggalkan xiumin,luhan dan kue-kue nya yang ada di dapur. Tetapi sepeti nya lay mengingat sesuatu.

" Oh iya xiumin besok bomi izin tidak datang karena kakak nya menikah , jadi bisa kah kau mengantarkan pesanan kue tadi ke alamat ini ? " Ucap lay sambil memberikan secarik kertas yang berisi alamat yang di maksud kepada xiumin. Xiumin mengambil lalu membaca sekilas tulisan yang ada di dalam kertas itu.

" Baiklah " Ucap xiumin sambil menyimpan kertas tadi.

" Selamat pagi adik ku " Sehun sedikit kaget mendengar suara itu saat baru sampai di dapur apart nya. Dia lupa kalau noona nya kini sudah tinggal bersama dirinya di apart besar yang cukup di kata kan mewah ini— _Disinilah sehun tinggal sendiri selama 6 tahun terakhir. Apart ini bukan lah pemberian ayah nya. Ingat , Sehun adalah orang yang mandiri. Dia membeli apart ini dengan uang tabungan nya dari mulai SMA sampai setahun dia bekerja sebagai CEO Oh Corperation , Perusahaan ternama yang bergerak di bidang perindustrian korea. Alih perusahaan itu di beri kan oleh ayah sehun kepada sehun saat dia lulus kuliah._

Sarapan pagi sudah terhidang rapi di meja makan keluarga Oh. Sehun dengan malas menarik salah satu kursi yang ada di sana berniat untuk duduk lalu memakan sarapan nya. Tetapi takdir berkata lain , Sebuah suara nyaring memekak kan telinga sehun.

" Yaaa! Apa kau berniat makan tanpa mandi dulu ? " Kyungsoo menaik kan nada bicara nya dan menahan sehun agar tidak duduk. Benar , Kali ini sehun belum mandi. Dia bangun dan langsung menuju dapur untuk mencari makanan apa saja yang bisa mengisi perutnya.

" Astaga kyungsoo noona suara nyaring mu membuat telinga ku pekak. " Sehun berlalu ke kamar memilih untuk mandi di kamar mandi pribadi nya. Kyungsoo hanya melongo mendengar perkataan sehun tadi. Sehun yang terlihat begitu manis semalam , Berubah menjadi sensitif karena baru bangun tidur. Ck.

" Noona aku berangkat ke kantor dulu. Tetaplah di rumah. Sore nanti aku usahakan sudah ada di rumah "

" Nde , hati hati sehun-ah " ucap kyungsoo sambil menunggu kepergian sehun.

' Oh tuhan aku bisa mati kebosanan di sini ' Umpat kyungsoo dalam hati.

" Apakah kue yang ku pesan sudsh jadi ? " Lay yang sedari tadi sedang asik dengan handphone nya pun langsung kaget saat mendengar suara berat seorang pria yang bersamaan dengan lonceng pintu yang berbunyi saat di buka.

Pria tinggi berambut coklat datang dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung bangir nya membuat wajah tirus pria itu terlihat sangat sempurna.

" Astaga kris , Kau hampir membuat jantungku copot " Kris hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapan lay tadi yang menurut nya sedikit berlebihan.

" Hari ini jadwal pemotretan ku tidak terlalu banyak. Jadi ku pikir lebih baik aku kesini untuk melihat lihat dan mengambil kue pesanan ku "

" Hm , Kalo begitu ayo kita ke dapur " Kris hanya mengikuti lay yang berjalan ke arah dapur.

Luhan terlihat sibuk menghias kue buatan nya. Sampai terdengar suara 2 orang yang sedang berbicang diapun menoleh sekilas ke asal suara itu.

" Disini tempat kami membuat kue atau pun roti " Itu suara lay dan ' Siapa pria tinggu yang ada di belakang nya? ' Luhan berpikir sejenak.

" Luhan-ah apa kue yang semalam ku minta sudah jadi? "

" Aku sedang membuatnya jie " Luhan melirik sekilas ke arah kris dengan tatapan bertanya. Melihat raut wajah luhan yang kebingungan lay pun angkat bicara.

" Oh iya luhan, Pria ini adalah orang yang memesan kue yang sedang kau buat sekarang " Tiba-tiba telepon lay berbunyi.

" Kalian disini dulu , aku akan mengangkat telepon dari suho " Lay langsung melesat keluar dari dapur.

 _Cantik._ Itulah kata pertama yang hinggap di pikiran kris saat melihat luhan. Ia tidak henti-henti nya melihat wajah luhan, Terutama mata luhan yang terlihat indah seperti mata rusa. Sampai akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan kebingungan.

Luhan seperti tidak asing dengan wajah pria ini. Dia mencoba mengingat dimana dia pernah bertemu dengan pria ini sebelumnya.

" Sepertinya kau sudah mengetahui siapa aku. Jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot memperkenalkan diri " Ucap kris dengan nada angkuh. Suaranya itu memecahkan keheningan. Luhan hanya menggelengkan pelan kepalanya menandakan kalau dia tidak tau siapa pria yang sedang bicada dengan nya sekarang. Kris sedikit kaget melihat luhan begitu lugu. Bagaimana mungkin orang tidak tau siapa dia? Dia kris. Seorang model pria tampan di china yang mempunyai tunangan seorang designer ternama di Asia bernama Zitao. Luhan tidak terlalu mengikuti perkembangan style di daerahnya. Menurut luhan menjadi dirinya sendiri dengan style apa adanya itu lebih baik. oh cute luhan.

' Yang benar saja gadis ini tidak kenal siapa aku? ' Batin kris berbicara.

" Oke baiklah kita mulai dari awal " Kris menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

" Namaku Wu Yi Fan kau bisa memanggil ku Kris. Aku seorang model ternama di China " Kris mengangkat tangannya ke udara berniat mengajak luhan untuk berjabatan. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya lalu membentuk mulutnya menjadi huruf _'O'_.

' Pantas saja aku tidak asing dengan wajahnya. Ternyata dia seorang model ' Batin luhan bermonolog. Kris menggerakkan sedikit tangannya agar luhan membalas jabatannya.

Luhan yang melihat pergerakkan tangan dari kris langsung tersadar. " Oh. Namaku luhan , Xi Luhan " Luhan membungkukkan sedikit badannya tanpa membalas ajakan jabatan tangan kris.

" Aku permisi dulu " Lanjut luhan lalu meninggalkan kris yang masih di berdiri di tempatnya. Kedua kalinya dia mebelalakkan mata karena aksi luhan. Rasanya selama ini tidak ada satupun gadis yang bisa menolak ajakannya. Bahkan para gadis di luar sana berani membayar berapa saja untuk sekedar berfoto atau pun berjabatan tangan dengan nya. Lay kembali ke dapur selang beberapa detik luhan pergi. Dia heran dengan keadaan yang ada. Luhan tidak berada di sana lagi dan kris yang senyum senyum sendiri.

" Apa yang terjadi? dimana luhan? "

" Can i date with that girl? " bukannya menjawab pertanyaan lay, kris malah menanyakan pertanyaan yang sedikit aneh.

" Huh? You mean Luhan? "

" Yes , can i? "

.

.

.

T B C.

Heyho,udah update lagi nih ff nya.

Maapkan kalo makin gaje:'v maapkan juga updatenya kelamaan. u know lah ada sindrom 'malas' yang nyangkut di diri ini:'v

seneng banget gitu lumayan banyak yg review. review nya itu positif semua ahh aku seneng pake begete:'v

mau story bentaran nih. ini chapter nya di ketik pas lagi di sekolah *jgn ditiru gais. banyak bgt gangguan pas ngetik chapter ini. yg tibatiba guru dateng ke meja lah,yg temen temen lain pada berisik lah. pokoknya bnyk lah ah:'v. udah itu aja story nya.

ada typo?ya wajarlah,kita itu manusia yg tidak luput dari dosa /plak.

tungguin chapter 3 nya yaaaa! ailopyupulll

THANKS TO LOVELY VIEWERS :

novitaarsnd

Qxion

Selenia Oh

LisnaOh120

chokyumie


	3. Chapter 3

_._

 _-Luhan,Mianhae-_

 _._

 _._

 **CHAPTER 3**

.

.

Semua mata tertuju pada sesosok gadis berambut panjang bergelombang berwarna coklat. Gadis itu baru saja masuk melalui pintu kaca kantor utama perusahaan _Oh Corporation_ dengan balutan brown coat dan black legging yang melindungi tubuh indahnya dari salju di Seoul saat ini. Dia berjalan dengan sangat anggun diatas sepasang boots heels yang warnanya senada dengan coat yang ia pakai sekarang. Itu kyungsoo. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantor _Oh Corporation_ jam 11 siang tadi, Tepat setelah 4 jam sehun pergi meninggalkan apartemen dan juga dirinya. Kyungsoo lupa kapan terakhir kali ia kesini. Yang dia ingat hanyalah saat ia dan sehun berlariㅡ larian di sepanjang koridor kantor. Saat itu ia dan sehun masih berusia 10 dan 11 tahun, Mungkin. Kyungsoo telah meninggalkan Seoul kurang lebih selama 14 tahun dan tinggal di Jepang bersama ibu sehun.

 _' Siapa dia? '_

 _' Apa dia seorang model? '_

Mungkin itu adalah sederet pertanyaan yang memenuhi otak para karyawan yang sedang melihat kyungsoo sekarang. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum ramah kepada mereka.

Dengan membawa sebuah mini bag dan lunch box, Kyungsoo mendatangi seorang resepsionis yang ada di kantor itu.

" Permisi aku ingin bertemu dengan Oh Sehun, Dimana ruangannya? "

" Ehm anda siapa? Apa anda sudah membuat janji? "

" Ah aku? Aku kyungsoo. Janji? " Kyungsoo memberhentikan ucapannya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lupa kalau namdongsaeng nya sekarang adalah seorang CEO perusahaan ini sehingga siapa pun yang ingin bertemu dengan seorang sehun harus membuat janji pertemuan dari jauh jauh hari.

" A—Aku sudah membuat janji " kyungsoo melanjutkan ucapan nya yang sempat terhenti tadi dengan sedikit nada canggung. Tentu saja pengakuan bahwa kyungsoo telah membuat janji pertemuan itu adalah _bohong_. Maksud kyungsoo datang ke kantor ini adalah untuk memberikan sedikit surprise ke sehun dengan membawakan nya makan siang dan sekalian juga untuk menghilang kan rasa bosan di diri nya karena berada di apartemen seorang diri , Jadi tidak mungkin dia membuat janji atau memberi tahu sehun tentang rencana kedatangan nya ke kantor sekarang ini.

" Sebentar saya akan memberi tau sehun-sajangnim dulu " resepsionis yang bername tag _bae joo hyun_ itu sekarang sudah memasukkan beberapa digit nomor telepon ruangan sehun.

 _' hm.'_

" annyeonghaseo sehun- _ssi_ ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu. " kata resepsionis itu membuka percakapannya dengan sehun melalui telepon.

 _' siapa '_

" Nyonya kyungsoo, katanya dia sudah membuat janji. "

 _' kyungsoo?! suruh dia ke ruanganku sekarang '_ sambungan telepon diputuskan secara sepihak oleh sehun. resepsionis itu menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinganya karena merasa sedikit kaget mendengar _bos_ nya itu berteriak.

" sehun-sajangnim menyuruhmu keruangannya, ruangannya ada di lantai 25 tepat di depan lift " resepsionis itu menjelaskan letak ruangan sehun.

 _damn! sehun pasti akan mengintrogsiku._ kyungsoo sibuk merutuki dirinya sendiri yg menurutnya sangat bodoh. kenapa tadi dia tidak melarang resepsionis itu menelepon sehun? dasar _pabbo kyungsoo._ bae joo hyun—resepsionis— yg menyadari raut wajah kesal kyungsoo pun bertanya.

" nyonya gwenchana? anda mendengarkan ku? "

" oh, arasso aku mendengarkan mu. aku akan keruangan sehun sekarang. ghamsamnida " kyungsoo hanya tersenyum canggung lalu melesat ke arah lift yg akan membawanya ke neraka, _ralat_ maksudnya keruangan sehun.

.

.

.

sehun terlihat sibuk dengan laptop dan berkas-berkasnya yang bernilai jutaan won. sesekali ia merenggangkan badannya karena merasa lelah mungkin? entahlah wajahnya tidak menunjukkan kata lelah untuk berbisnis , hanya ekspresi datar yg di tunjukkan sehun setiap harinya. tetapi kalau di lihat dari matanya yg terlihat hitam di bagian kelopak bawah kita sudah tau kalau ia butuh istirahat, bukannya terus-terusan bekerja dari pagi hingga malam. dasar oh sehun penggila bisnis.

 _kringkring_

tiba-tiba telepon di ruangan sehun berbunyi, dengan malas sehun mengangkatnya

" hm. "

 _' annyeonghaseo sehun-ssi ada seseorang yg ingin bertemu dengan mu. '_

" siapa "

 _' nyonya kyungsoo, katanya dia sudah membuat janji. '_

" kyungsoo?! suruh dia keruangan ku sekarang " sehun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

 _wanita memang menyusahkan._ kini ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke bantalan kursi. selang beberapa saat pintu ruangannya terbuka.

" kyung— " sehun yg berpikiran kalau itu kyungsoo langsung menghela nafasnya karena salah menerka.

" kyung kyung mwo? ini aku baekhyun. " tanpa perintah dari siapapun baekhyun langsung masuk ke ruangan dan berjalan ke arah meja kerja sehun.

" kau sedang apa sehun- _ssi_? " baekhyun bertanya dengan nada imut ke sehun.

" tidur. " sehun yang tetap dalam posisi bersendernya hanya menjawab asal dan tidak peduli dengan apa yg di lakukan baekhyun.

" sudah makan siang? "

" belum. "

" mau makan siang denganku? "

" tidak. " kini sehun telah kembali dari posisi bersendernya menjadi duduk tegak dan menghadap baekhyun yg sedang duduk di pinggiran atas meja kerjanya dengan memasang wajah datar yg biasa sehun gunakan. sehun yg tidak terbiasa melihat wajah baekhyun yg seperti itu pun bertanya " wae? "

" ani. " baekhyun tersenyum masam. seharusnya tadi dia tidak usah mengajak sehun makan siang kalau ia tau yg akan didapatnya hanya sebuah penolakan _tothepoint._

" yasudah. keluarlah. " bukan maksud mengusir, sehun memang tidak suka jika ada oranglain berada di ruangannya terlalu lama tanpa ada hal penting yg ingin di bicarakan. tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi baekhyun pun keluar dari ruangan _bos_ nya itu.

" untunglah dia tampan, kalau tidak sudah kucekik dia sampai lemas dari dulu. " baekhyun mengumpat dan mengacungkan tinjunya ke arah pintu ruangan sehun yg barusan tertutup. tanpa di sadari oleh baekhyun seorang wanita telah berdiri di dekatnya dan menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan aneh.

" omoya! " baekhyun terpekik kaget ketika membalikkan badan dan bertatapan langsung dengan kyungsoo— _wanita yg menatapnya aneh tadi._

.

.

.

sehun kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yg sempat tertunda tadi dan tanpa di ketahui oleh sehun pintu ruangannya kembali terbuka. dicelah pintu besar itu menampilkan setengah kepala kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya yg mencoba mengintip dan menerawang keberadaan sehun di dalam sana. kyungsoo yg melihat sehun sangat sibuk dan masih tidak nenyadari kedatangannya pun mencoba menyelinap masuk. kyungsoo menutup pintu dengan sangat pelan agar tidak terdengar bunyi decitan dan saat dia membalikkan badan—

" wow sepertinya ada perampok yg mencoba menyelinap keruangan ku. "

 **BOOM!**

itu suara sehun. ternyata dia sudah menyadari kehadiran kyungsoo dari tadi.

" annyeong adik noona, apa kau sedang sibuk? hehe. " kyungsoo berjalan ke arah meja sehun dengan senyum lebar yg terlalu nampak di paksakan. sehun mengganti fokusnya dari laptop menjadi ke noonanya itu.

" apa yg kau lakukan ke sini? " yah itulah kebiasaan sehun, tidak pernah memanggil gadis yg lebih tua itu dengan sebutan _noona._ bukan sehun tidak suka dengan kedatangan noonanya dia hanya heran apa yg mau dilakukan kyungsoo disini. padahal dalam ingatan sehun noonanya itu paling tidak suka berada di kantor dan melihat tumpukan kertas sana-sini ataupun melihat orang-orang yg terlalu fokus dengan laptopnya masing-masing dan mengabaikan dirinya. apa noonanya itu sudah sangat rindu dengan dirinya? oh, buang rasa percaya dirimu yg terlalu tinggi itu ke laut sehun- _ssi._ nyatanya kyungsoo kesini karena bosan.

tanpa memperdulikan sehun dengan tatapan intimidasinya, kyungsoo duduk menggantikan sehun yg sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya sedari tadi. tetap tidak perduli dengan tatapan sehun, kini kyungsoo malah sibuk melihat-lihat meja kerja dan dokumen-dokumen sehun — _yg sehun yakini kyungsoo tidak mengerti dengan maksud isi di dalamnya—_. tiba-tiba pergerakan tangan kyungsoo terhenti pada sebuah bingkai foto yg membungkus foto keluarga yg terlihat ceria. nampak sepasang anak laki-laki dan perempuan dengan senyum sumringah mereka. dan nampak juga 4orang dewasa disana. bisa di perkirakan mereka adalah 2pasang orangtua dari anak-anak yg ada di foto itu. ya, itu adalah foto dari _keluarga_ _oh_. anak laki-laki dan perempuan itu merupakan _Oh Sehun_ dan _Oh Kyungsoo_ kecil. sepasang orang dewasa yg satu adalah orang tua sehun yg berada di jepang dan sepasang lainnya adalah orang tua kyungsoo yg berada di.. _surga._ foto yg diambil sekitar 15tahun yg lalu — _tepat seminggu sebelum kecelakan pesawat yg menewaskan orang tua kyungsoo_ — itu nyatanya bisa membuat sang gadis bermata bulat tersenyum rapuh. kecelakaan pesawat itu terjadi saat kyungsoo berumur 11tahun, ketika kedua orang tua kyungsoo hendak melakukan perjalanan bisnis dan terbang dari jepang ke korea selatan. kyungsoo kecil di titipkan ke ibu sehun yg memang menetap di jepang. mulanya semua berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Oh Shin Won — _ayah sehun_ — dan ayah kyungsoo — _yg merupakan hyung dari ayahnya sehun—_ sedang membangun perusahaan Oh Corporation bersama-sama kala itu. saat pesawat yg ditumpangi orang tua kyungsoo lepas landas semua masih baik-baik saja. entah bagaimana ceritanya pesawat itu kehilangan kontak lalu menghilang selama kurang lebih 2hari. dan setelah bangkai pesawat di temukan.. kalian mungkin tahu apa yg terjadi. tidak ada satu pun penumpang atau pilot yg selamat dari kecelakaan itu termasuk kedua orang tua kyungsoo. kyungsoo yg kala itu hanya mengetahui inti cerita bahwa orang tua nya telah meninggal akhirnya diangkat menjadi anak oleh orang tua sehun. yah, itu lah alasan dari _kenapa foto itu mampu membuat kyungsoo tersenyum rapuh_.

kembali ke sehun. wajahnya yg tadi dibuat seserius mungkin kini telah di gantikan dengan wajah heran, heran melihat noona nya yg terdiam selama beberapa detik. sehun pun ikut memperhatikan objek yg menjadi pusat perhatian noona kesayangannya itu. dia mengerti sekarang. dengan cepat pria tinggi itu mencubit hidung kyungsoo untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. dan benar saja kyungsoo langsung tersadar dan memukul tangan sehun.

" Ya! atas dasar apa kau mencubit hidungku?! " tanya kyungsoo sambil memegangi hidungnya yg sedikit merah akibat ulah sehun tadi. bukannya menjawab kyungsoo, sehun malah terfokus pada lunch box yg ada di sebelah kursi kerjanya.

" wah, noonaku memang yg terbaik. " dan sekarang dia mengambil lunch box itu lalu berjalan ke arah sofa yg ada di ruangannya berniat untuk makan.

" dan adikku memang yg terburuk. tsh. " kyungsoo mendelikkan matanya merasa jengah dengan sikap adiknya yg dapat berubah-ubah dengan cepat— _seperti pasien DID_. kyungsoo berjalan ke arah sehun yg sibuk dengan makanan di hadapannya. dengan sangat anggun kyungsoo mendaratkan bokongnya tepat di samping sehun. selama beberapa menit tidak ada percakapan yg terjadi antara kakak beradik itu. sesekali hanya ada bunyi khas orang mengunyah makanan yg keluar dari mulut sehun. dan akhirnya sehun buka suara.

" apa yg kau lakukan kesini? setauku kau paling tidak suka dengan yg namanya kantor. " sehun bertanya dengan mulut yg penuh oleh makanan. kyungsoo yg mendengarnya pun berkomentar.

" aish! telan makananmu dulu baru bicara, bodoh. " lagi lagi kyungsoo mendelikkan matanya karena ulah sehun. " aku sangat bosan di apartemen jadi aku ke sini saja. " kyungsoo menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya tanpa ada kebohongan dan sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti dengan penjelasan kyungsoo.

" lalu kenapa tidak jalan-jalan saja? " lagi lagi sehun dengan mulutnya yg penuh berbicara kepada kyungsoo. kyungsoo yg _jijik_ melihat sehun seperti itu akhirnya melayangkan sentilan kecil ke jidat putih milik sehun.

" sudah ku bilang telan dulu makananmu baru bicara! " kyungsoo berteriak di depan sehun. " kau tau kan diluar sana sangat dingin? lagipula aku sudah sangat lupa dengan jalanan korea, bisa saja aku di culik oleh supir taxi yg ku tumpangi. " kyungsoo berujar dengan muka polosnya.

 _diculik katanya? yg benar saja._ begitulah sekiranya pemikiran sehun saat ini. dia hampir menyemburkan makanannya keluar saat mendengat pernyataan dari kyungsoo tadi. tapi itu tidak di lakukannya dia hanya menelan paksa makanannya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang. mengapa noonanya bisa sepolos itu dengan umur setahun lebih tua dari dirinya? huft.

 _Tok tok tok._

pintu ruangan sehun di ketuk 3 kali dari luar. sehun yg tertawa terbahak-bahak tadi pun langsung mengontrol dirinya agar lebih tenang.

" masuk. " setelah itu pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan baekhyun dengan wajah kagetnya. kaget melihat keberadaan kyungsoo mungkin?

" oh? gadis yg tadi? " kyungsoo memberi pertanyaan yg lebih terdengar sebagai pernyataan bagi sehun. " kau pernah bertemu dengannya? eodi? " kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai tanda membenarkan pertanyaan sehun yg pertama. dan untuk menjawab pertanyaan kedua kini kyungsoo mulai bercerita.

" tadi sebelum aku masuk ke sini aku melihat dia di depan pintu sedang merutukimu mungkin. bukan hanya itu dia juga sempat melayangkan tinju ke pintu ruanganmu seperti ini " dan kini kyungsoo memperagakan apa yg di lakukan baekhyun tadi setelah keluar dari ruangan sehun. baekhyun yg melihat interaksi antara sehun dan seorang wanita yg tidak dia ketahui siapa dan apa hubungan wanita itu dengan sehun hanya bisa menunduk, tidak sanggup membalas tatapan sehun yg tajam — _setajam pisau yg baru diasah._

" ada apa? " sehun bertanya ke baekhyun dengan nada datar.

" ah itu, tadi aku hanya bercanda sehun- _ssi_. aku ti— "

" bukan itu yg ku tanya. ada apa kau kemari? " baekhyun yg berpikir kalau sehun bertanya perihal kenapa dia merutuki sehun tadi langsung menutupi muka merahnya dengan kertas yg ia bawa karena merasa malu. baekhyun menarik nafasnya sekilas agar tidak gugup saat berbicara dengan sehun.

" _skyblue_ group ingin menanam saham di perusahaan kita dan ada juga beberapa investor dari china yg tertarik dengan project baru Oh Corporation jadi mereka sudah membuat jadwal pertemuan antar investor ataupun _CEO-CEO_ dan kita mendapat undangan untuk pertemuan tersebut. " gadis bermata sipit itu menjelaskan dengan detail maksud kedatangannya ke ruangan sehun.

 _beijing?_ . kyungsoo yg dari tadi mendengarkan perkataan baekhyun, berguman dalam hati nama kota yg disebut oleh baekhyun.

" baiklah aku akan menghadiri pertemuan itu. siapkan semua hal-hal penting yg akan dibahas di sana nanti. "

" nde. " baekhyun pun keluar dari ruangan sehun dengan wajah yg ditundukkan ke bawah untuk menyembunyikan warna merah dari pipinya.

" sehun-ah! aku ikut denganmu ke beijing yaaaa " kyungsoo kini sedang memohon ke sehun dengan sebuah cengiran dan beberapa kerjapan mata agar terlihat imut — _oh yaampun. tidak perlu seperti itu, kau memang sudah imut kyungsoo-ssi._ sehun hanya menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke hadapan kyungsoo sebagai tanda ia tidak menyetujui permintaan kyungsoo.

" ayolah sehun. kau tega meninggalkan ku dirumah sendirian huh? " sehun tampak mempertimbangkan keinginan kyungsoo. benar juga kalau di pikir-pikir. tidak mungkin sehun meninggalkan kyungsoo sendiri, mengingat fakta bahwa noona nya yg satu ini tidak pandai mengurus rumah apalagi memasak— _bisa bisa apartemen nya berubah menjadi kapal pecah saat ia pulang nanti—_. dan kalian tau makanan yg di bawa kyungsoo tadi bagaimana ceritanya? kalau kalian berpikir itu masakan kyungsoo berarti kalian tertipu. itu makanan cepat saji yg kyungsoo pesan dari restoran di seberang apartemen sehun — _sehun_ _tau betul rasanya karna dirinya juga sering makan makanan itu—_ dan kyungsoo dengan cerdiknya memindahkan makanan itu ke lunch box agar memberi kesan bahwa dia yg memasaknya dan agar dirinya terlihat seperti _sister goals_.

" baiklah. tapi jangan mengeluh bosan dan ingin minta pulang saat disana nanti. ingat, aku kesana untuk berbisnis bukan berwisata. " sehun pun akhirnya menyetujui permintaan noonanya.

" gomawo sehun-ah. " mata kyungsoo kini berbinar.

.

.

" dasar jalang. " baekhyun yg samar-samar mendengar percakapan sehun dan kyungsoo dari luar ruangan langsung menyimpulkan kalau kyungsoo adalah jalangnya sehun. _ubah perkiraan mu itu kalau tidak mau terkena masalah, baekhyun._

diwaktu yg berbeda 1jam dan berbeda tempat, luhan terlihat sedang asik berbincang dengan yixing— _lay._

" mengajakku berkencan? apa dia sudah gila? " luhan terlihat kaget saat mendengar dari yixing bahwa kris — _pria yg baru tadi pagi ia kenal—_ ingin mengajaknya berkencan. yixing hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi kaget dari luhan.

" dia bukan gila, luhan. dia tertarik padamu. " kata yixing lalu melanjutkan tawanya.

" pria gila. baru kenal langsung ingin mengajak berkencan. " luhan bergidik ngeri memikirkan pria seperti itu.

" ngomong-ngomong kapan kau akan mengunjungi Jehun? ini sudah 2bulan sejak terakhir kali kau mengunjunginya di _Shanghai._ "

" ahh, itu yg mau ku bicarakan denganmu _jie_. semalam jehun menelponku dan mengatakan rindu denganku. minggu depan jehun sudah libur sekolah. jadi, aku berencana untuk menjemputnya dan menghabiskan waktu libur disini. dannn, " luhan memanjangkan kata _dan_ lalu menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. " dann mungin aku akan pergi ke shanghai 3hari lagi. jadi yg mau ku katakan adalah, Tolong beri aku waktu libur yixing- _jie_. " luhan dan yixing sama-sama tertawa karena perlakuan konyol dari gad—wanita bermata rusa itu.

" hmm, akan ku pikirkan tentang itu. " yixing kini tampak sedang pura-pura berpikir. " baiklah. tapi hanya 2minggu, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. " ayolah, itu waktu yg sangat cukup bagi luhan. dia hanya butuh seminggu, tapi? yixing memberi 2minggu. betapa beruntungnya luhan memiliki yixing sebagai _jiejie_ nya.

" terima kasih yixing- _jie_. aku dan jehun menyayangimu. "

" aku juga menyayangi kalian. " kini mereka berdua berpelukan.

 _drt drt.._

tiba-tiba luhan merasa ada getaran ponsel dari saku bajunya. ia pun langsung memeriksa apa yg terjadi dengan benda pintar persegi panjang itu.

 _1pesan belum dibaca._

luhan mengerutkan dahinya karena merasa asing dengan nomor yg tertera di layar ponselnya. tanpa pikir panjang lagi luhan pun membuka isi pesan tersebut.

 _" kau ada waktu malam ini, Xi LuHan? —kris."_

luhan semakin mengerutkan dahinya setelah membaca isi pesan dan nama pengirimnya. yixing juga ikut-ikutan mengerutan dahi. bukan karena melihat isi pesan, melainkan karena melihat raut wajah luhan.

" ada apa luhan? "

" apa _jiejie_ yg memberi nomor telepon ku ke pria tadi pagi? "

" kris maksudmu? " luhan mengangguk.

" tidak. mana mungkin aku memberinya tanpa sepengetahuanmu. "

" lalu ini kenapa dia bisa mengirim pesan kepadaku? " luhan menunjukkan isi pesan dari kris ke hadapan yixing.

" apa jangan-jangan dia mengambil sendiru dari ponselku? "

— _3jam sebelumnya—_

" can i date with that girl? "

" huh? you mean luhan? "

" yes, can i? "

" tidak. " yixing menjawab pertanyaan kris dengan nada tegas.

" kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan nomor telepon? "

" tidak juga. pergilah dan bawa kue mu ini. " yixing memberikan bingkisan besar yg berisi kue pesanan kris lalu menyuruh pria bertubuh tegap itu pergi.

" aku hanya bercanda. baiklah aku pergi dulu. " kris mengambil bingkisan yg diberi yixing lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan membuat kue itu.

" apa salahnya memberi nomor telepon? itu bahkan tidak membuatnya bangkrut. " kris berbicara sendiri saat sudah keluar meninggalkan lay. matanya melirik sana-sini seperti sedang mencari cara agar mendapat nomor telepon luhan. **BINGO!** maniknya menangkap ponsel yixing yg tergeletak manis di meja kasir. dengan cepat dia berjalan kearah benda itu. sepertinya dewa keberuntungan sedang berada di pihak kris kali ini. ponsel _pink_ milik yixing tidak diamankan oleh kunci apapun. dengan teliti kris mencari nama _luhan_ di daftar kontak yixing. ketemu. kris langsung menyalin nomor itu ke ponsel miliknya.

— _flashback end—_

" apa yg harus ku balas _jie_? "

" tidak usah dibalas. oh yaampun apa yg anak itu pikirkan? baru kemarin mengumumkan pertunangannya ke publik. sekarang malah ingin mengajak seorang wanita lain bertemu. " yixing memijit pelipis nya yg merasa berdenyut memikirkan perlakuan kris.

" jadi dia sudah punya tunangan? dia be-nar-be-nar-gi-la. " luhan menekankan setiap suku kata dari kalimat terakhir ucapannya.

.

.

— _Day 6 before flight to beijing._

" aku ke kantor dulu. jangan menyusulku seperti semalam. "

" kalau aku bosan bagaimana? "

" tidur saja. "

kyungsoo langsung menatap tajam ke arah sehun. " jawaban yg bagus, sehun- _ssi._ " sehun hanya tersenyum garing dan bergegas ke kantor setelah dengan paksa memakan roti bakar— _lebih tepat dikatakan gosong sebenarnya.—_ buatan noonanya itu.

.

.

— _Day 2 before go to shanghai._

" kau sudah menyiapkan keperluanmu saat di shanghai nanti, Luhan? "

" ayolah _jie_ , masih ada hari esok. lagipula aku disana hanya 2hari kau saja yg berlebihan memberi waktu libur 2minggu. tapi aku mensyukuri itu. " luhan menjawab lalu menyengir memamerkan sederet gigi putihnya.

" kalau begitu aku kurangi menjadi hanya 2hari, bagaimana? "

" aish, aku hanya bercanda yixing- _jie_. "

" aku juga bercanda. " jawab yixing santai.

" kudengar kau akan ke shanghai, Lu? titipkan salamku pada si manis Jehun. " xiumin datang dari arah oven menuju arah kedua teman sekaligus rekan kerjanya.

" baiklah. " ketiganya pun kembali sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing.

.

.

— _Day 5 before flight to beijing._

" yeoboseyo? " kyungsoo mengangkat telepon dari sehun ketika dirinya sedang terhanyut dalam drama yg ia tonton sekarang.

" nanti ada seorang pria bernama _kai_ yg datang ke apartemen. ambil amplop berwarna coklat yg ada di meja makan lalu berikan pada pria itu. "

" seharusnya kau basa-basi dulu sebelum memerintah seseorang. setidaknya bertanya aku sedang apa. "

" kau sedang apa? "

" tidak usah bertanya lagi, sudah terlambat. " kyungsoo memutuskan sambungan telepon lalu kembali menghanyutkan diri ke dalam drama.

sekitar 20-menit berlalu tiba-tiba seseorang menggedor pintu apartemen sehun.

" nuguseyo? " kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri pintu yg di gedor itu. tidak ada jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi. gadis imut itu pun langsung membuka pintunya. " nuguseyo? " dia mengulangi pertanyaannya yg tadi belum di jawab setelah melihat seorang pria berkulit _tan_ dihadapannya.

" kai. aku kemari untuk mengambil sebuah dokumen. "

" ah iya, itu yg dipesankan sehun tadi. tunggu sebentar. " bukannya menyuruh tamunya masuk ke apartemen, kyungsoo malah lebih memilih menyuruh kai menunggu diluar dan dirinya menutup pintu lalu kembali masuk ke dalam untuk mengambil dokumen yg di maksud.

" ini " kyungsoo menyerahkan amplop coklat berisi dokumen yg diminta kai. kai menerima amplop itu.

" kau noonanya sehun? tidak salah? " kai melirik kyungsoo yg hanya memakai _hotpants_ dan _tanktop_ dari atas sampai kebawah secara berulang kali. " kau bahkan terlihat lebih cocok menjadi adiknya. "

" aku kekasihnya. puas? " gadis yg dilirik seperti itu pun merasa kesal dan menjawab ketus pertanyaan kai.

" kekasih? sehun bahkan belum bisa melupakan Luhan _nya_ sampai sekarang. " pernyataan dari pria dihadapan kyungsoo sekarang pun mampu membuat otaknya berpikir sejenak.

" luhan? luhan 8tahun yg lalu? "

" iya. "

.

.

— _Day 1 before go to shanghai._

" luhan, tolong ambilkan bahan lainnya di lemari pendingin. " luhan langsung melakukan apa yg di pinta oleh yixing. 1hari sebelum keberangkatan luhan ke shanghai, yixing dan luhan malah di sibukkan dengan acara masak memasak di apartemen sederhana milik luhan. dalam rangka apa? dalam rangku menyambut kepulangan Junmyeon (suho)— _tunangan yixing yg berwarga negara korea.—_ ke beijing. suho sebelumnya tengah melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke _Guangzhou_ utk membuka cabang bakery miliknya disana.

luhan sedang sibuk memotong-motong bahan untuk masakannya nanti. dalam kesibukannya dia masih bisa bicara-bicara dan menjawab pertanyan-pertanyaan dari yixing.

" jam berapa besok kau akan berangkat luhan? "

" hmm, mungkin pagi sekitar jam 8. "

" sampaikan salamku kepada _mama,baba,jiejie_ dan jehun. aku belum bisa kesana karena masih sibuk. "

" hm. " luhan hanya bergumam pelan karena sedang sibuk fokus memotong bahan makanan.

.

.

— _Day 4 before flight to beijing._

" pekerjaan kantor membuat otakku serasa ingin pecah. " kai berteriak dan mengacak rambutnya setelah masuk ke ruangan sehun tanpa izin bersama dengan chanyeol.

" untunglah aku seorang composer yg setidaknya pekerjaannya lebih mudah, bukan pembisnis seperti kalian. " chanyeol bersyukur atas profesinya sekarang lalu duduk diatas sofa hitam ruangan sehun.

" sehun, apa kau tidak merasa jenuh kerja terus menerus? " kini kai bertanya kepada si pemilik ruangan yg sedari tadi tidak memperdulikan kehadiran mereka.

" tidak. " sehun memberi jawaban tanpa mengalihkan fokus dari dokumen-dokumen yg menunggu untuk di tandatangani.

" ayo pergi ke club dan bermain sedikit dengan para wanita disana. sudah lama aku tidak melakukan _onenightstand_. aku rindu payudara wanita. " kai berujar santai sambil menggerakkan kesepuluh jarinya seperti membayangkan meremas sesuatu. sehun menghela nafasnya saat mendengar kai berujar. kemarin-kemarin mereka— _Oh sehun,Kim jongin,Park chanyeol—_ memang rutin berkunjung ke club malam untuk _minum_ ataupun melakukan _onenightstand_ sekedar memuaskan hasrat masing-masing dengan para jalang yg ada disana. ayolah, itu sangat wajar. mereka itu pria normal yg akan langsung ber _-ereksi_ saat melihat sesuatu yg menggoda seperti bokong sintal dan belahan buah dada dari para wanita. tapi itu kemarin, sebelum jadwal jadwal ataupun tugas tugas penting menghujani sehun dan kai sebagai CEO Oh Corporation dan Kimka Group— _perusahaan yg dulunya kecil tapi telah berubah menjadi besar milik kai—_ membuat mereka berdua menjadi sangat sibuk seperti sekarang ini. lalu apa yg di lakukan mereka ketika _ereksi_ datang mendadak? melakukan _solo handjob_ mungkin? lalu apa yg dilakukan chanyeol ketika kedua temannya sibuk? perlu diingat, Chanyeol bukanlah orang semaniak kai jika berbicara tentang kegemaran _sex._

" daripada ke club, lebih baik adakan acara minum minum di rumah sehun. aku ingin berkenalan dengan noonanya sehun yg kata kai sangat _sexy._ " chanyeol sekarang membayangkan ke- _sexy-_ an kyungsoo yg melebihi sigadis _eyeliner_ pujaannya— _baekhyun._

" hey bung! kyungsoo punyaku. kau fokus saja untuk mendapat hati si baekhyun itu. " oh ternyata kai sudah lebih dulu meng-klaim bahwa kyungsoo miliknya.

" terserah kalian. " sehun akhirnya berkomentar tentang rencana rencana aneh dari kedua sahabatnya. " kalau ingin mengadakan acara minum minum nanti saja, setelah aku pulang dari beijing. " dan tampaknya lebih setuju dengan rencana milik chanyeol. mungkin Oh SeHun penggila bisnis sekarang mulai merasa sedikit jenuh bekerja terus menerus.

.

.

 _The day to go to shanghai._

Luhan kini telah sampai di _Beijing_ _High Speed Train Station._ Tidak ada yg mengantari keberangkatannya. Yixing yg sedang sibuk karena Sweet Bakery— _nama bakery milik yixing dan junmyeon—_ sedang sangat ramai. Dan junmyeon yg sedang tertidur pulas karena lelah setelah kembali dari Guangzhou. Mau tidak mau gadis berambut gelombang ini naik taxi untuk ke station.

Luhan menaiki satu train menuju ke Shanghai yg tiketnya sudah ia pesan semalam. Baru beberapa menit train itu berjalan, Luhan menerima telepon dari si kecil jehun.

" Hmm "

 _" ..."_

" Iyaaaa, ini sedang dalam perjalanan sayang. "

 _" ..."_

" Iya jehun- _ah._ Sabarlah. "

 _" ..."_

" Iya sayangku. " Luhan tersenyum sesaat setelah menerima telepon dari jehun. Si manis itu sudah tidak sabar ingin berjumpa dengan dirinya ternyata.

Setelah 4jam menempuh perjalanan _Beijing-Shanghai,_ Luhan pun akhirnya sampai. Di station pemberhentian nya ini ternyata Zhang Yuqi— _jiejie kandung zhang yixing dan sudah dianggap luhan menjadi jiejie keduanya.—_ dan pangeran kecil yg paling ingin ia jumpai— _Oh Jehun—_ sudah menunggunya.

" Mama! " anak laki-laki yg disebut luhan sebagai pangeran kecil itu melepaskan tangannya dari yuqi lalu berlari ke arah luhan. Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelincahan anak berumur 7tahun itu. Jehun memeluk ibunya yg sudah berjongkok untuk menyetarakan tinggi mereka. " kenapa mama lama sekali sampainya? " Kini jehun menyemberutkan wajahnya. Dia terlalu amat sangat merindukan ibunya itu.

" ini sudah paling cepat jehun— _ah._ " sang ibu mengelus pipi tirus jehun yg sangat mirip dengan ayahnya. Mereka berdua kini berjalan ke arah yuqi yg sedari tadi menyaksikan momen _romantis_ kedua anak dan ibu itu.

" apa kabarmu jie? "

" aku dengamu,Lu? "

" aku juga baik. Mama dan baba bagaimana? "

" mereka berdua sehat-sehat saja. " luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk.

" mama, aku mendapat nilai 95 di tes bahasa inggris. Lihatlah. " jehun mengeluarkan hasil tes bahasa inggris dari ransel hitam yg sedari tadi ia bawa. Luhan mengambil kertas hasil tes itu lalu memeriksanya.

" wah, jehunku benar-benar hebat. " kini sang ibu yg merasa bangga itu mengacungkan 2 ibujarinya ke arah jehun. " lalu bagaimana dengan bahasa korea mu? Apa sudah belajar dengan baik? "

" tentu sudah, " jehun pun langsung menyebutkan dengan bangga sederet kalimat maupun kosakata yg sudah ia pelajari. Dia memang anak laki-laki yg pintat. Otak encer yg merupakan keturunan dari kedua orangtuanya membuat jehun cepat memahami apa-apa saja yg baru ia tau. Jehun 7bulan yg lalu pernah berkata jikalau dirinya ingin pergi ke korea untuk menikmati salju korea. Luhan yg mendengar keinginan anaknya menyuruh jehun berlatih bahasa korea kalau memang inhin pergi ke negeri ginseng itu. Tapi sampai sekarang luhan belum bisa mengabulkan permintaan dari jehun karena memang ada alasan tertentu. Dirinya terlalu trauma untuk memijakkan kaki ke negara yg sempat menjadi tempat ia bersekolah dulu. Bisa saja nasib buruk lain sedang menunggunya disana,pikir luhan.

" anak pintar. " luhan mengacak rambut hitam kelam milik jehun.

" apa boleh aku memanggil mama dengan sebutan _eomma_ mulai sekarang? "

" hm? Tentu saja boleh jehun- _ah._ " luhan tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan anaknya itu. " karna jehunku sudah mendapat nilai bagus dan bahasa koreanya sudah semakin fasih, maka mama— ah maksudnya eomma akan memberimu hadiah. "

" apa itu? "

" sabar dan tunggu sampai kita tiba dirumah. " luhan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. " dimana mobilmu jie? "

" disitu. " jehun dengan muka penasarannya hanya bisa mengikuti langkah kedua wanita cantik disampingnya untuk menuju ke arah parkiran.

.

.

— _Day 1 flight to beijing._

Tidak ada sesuatu spesial yg terjadi selama 2hari terakhir ini. Sehun yg tiap pagi harus ke kantor dan kyungsoo yg menunggunya dirumah sembari menonton drama. Kalau bosan bagaimana? Sesuai dengan saran sehun, tidur saja. Kalau tidak mengingat kalau sehun sudah berjanji akan membawanya ke beijing besok, mungkin kyungsoo sudah melarikan diri kembali ke jepang karena merasa hampa tidak ada kehidupan di korea ini.

" baju sudah, pakaian dalam sudah, perlengkapan mandi sudah. Apalagi yg belum? " didalam kamar, kyungsoo sedang menyiapkan keperluannya saat ke beijing besok ke dalam koper yg lumayan besar. Cukup untuk memasukkan badan seukuran dirinya. " ah iya, camera! Aku pasti akan berfoto disana. " tiba-tiba dia teringat akan sesuatu yg sangat penting — _hanya menurutnya.—_ , belum ia absen tadi. " aaa. Aku tidak bawa camera saat ke sini. " kyungsoo ingat kalau dirinya tidak membawa camera saat ke korea. Dengan otak super cerdiknya, kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya dan melangkah ke kamar sehun.

 _Tok tok._

Diketuknya pintu kamar sehun. Tidak ada jawaban. Apa sehun sudah tidur? Pikirnya. Gadis mungil itu pun memberanikan diri untuk masuk tanpa izin ke kamar sehun yg sangat diuntungkan tidak pernah di kunci oleh si pemilik. Kamar itu sangat gelap, hanya ada cahaya lampu tidur yg sedikit menerangi. Terdengar suara guyuran air dari kamar mandi pribadi sehun. Sehun pasti sedang mandi. Sudah kedua kalinya kyungsoo menebak-nebak sendiri kegiatan sehun. Dia mulai mencaru benda yg ia perlukan didalam kamar sehun. Laci,lemari,nakas. Semua ia periksa dengan senter ponselnya. Tapi tidak ketemu. Kyungsoo dengan iseng menyenter langit-langit kamar sehun. Apartemen ini tinggi, pikirnya. Dan saat dia menyenter keatas lemari—

" itu dia! " kyungsoo hampir menjerit karena terlalu senang melihat benda yg ia cari. gadis itu pun menarik kursi yg ada di sampingnya agar mendekat ke arah lemari. Lalu ia menggunakannya sebagai tambahan tinggi badan. Oh yaampun, Dirinya terlalu pendek untuk lemari raksasa itu.

" Apa yg kau lakukan? " kyungsoo yg mendengar suara berat milik sehun langsung meraih camera itu dan menyembunyikannya dibalik badan.

Ngomong-ngomong, Sehun yg hanya terlilitkan handuk dipinggangnya terlihat sangat sexy saat ini.

" Camera? untuk apa? "

" Untuk berfoto-foto di beijing. "

" Hanya mengingatkan lagi, Aku kesana untuk berbisnis bukan berwisata. "

" Bermain-mainlah sedikit. Mungkin saja kau menemukan Luhan kedua di beijing. "

kyungsoo yg sadar akan ucapannya lgsg bungkam dan menutup erat matanya. hening sejenak. sehun menatap kyungsoo dengan tatapan yg sulit diartikan. sehun berjalan kearah kyungsoo lalu menarik kursi yg masih dipanjat noona—nya itu. orang yg berada diatas kursi langsung terkaget.

" OH SEHUN! "

" terserahmu. akan ku pastikan tidak ada kesempatan bagus bagimu untuk berfoto. " sehun berujar datar. " keluarlah. "

kyungsoo dengan wajah yg sedikit merasa bersalah atas ucapan random nya langsung keluar dari kamar sehun.

.

.

.

 _The day to flight to Beijing_

kyungsoo sedang duduk di kursi tunggu _Incheon Airport_ dengan balutan coat merah berbulu putih andalannya.

40menit lagi kyungsoo dan sehun akan terbang menuju beijing. dimana sehun? si lelaki berkulit pucat itu masih berada di kantor karena ada sedikit urusan. dan bisa-bisanya dia menyuruh kyungsoo untuk menunggu seorang diri di bandara. tidak bisakah urusan itu sehun serahkan kepada orang-orangnya dulu? tidak. begitulah sehun, _Over Protektif_ terhadap pekerjaan.

25menit berlalu akhirnya sehun datang bersama baekhyun yg juga _harus_ ikut dengannya.

" akhirnya mereka datang. " kyungsoo bergumam saat melihat sosok sehun bersama baekhyun yg berjalan kearahnya.

" wah, kekasihmu juga ikut? kalian ingin berkencan di beijing? " itu baekhyun. dia tersenyum sinis melihat keberadaan kyungsoo yg setaunya adalah kekasih — _jalangnya—_ sehun.

" annyeong baekhyun, lama tidak bertemu " kyungsoo memberi salam untuk menanggapi perkataan baekhyun. " aku noonanya sehun. bukan kekasih. " lanjutnya sedikit ketus, entah kenapa dirinya sangat tidak suka jika dikatakan kekasih adiknya sendiri.

" dia noonaku, baek. " kata sehun datar.

" noona? " baekhyun berusaha membulatkan mata sipitnya. " ah. annyeong eonni. " sapanya lalu membungkukkan badan. _demi tuhan, kau sangat bodoh baekhyun_. baekhyun merutuki dirinya yg baru menyadari betapa bodohnya dia.

" jangan memanggilku seperti itu, panggil saja kyungsoo. aku jadi merasa sangat tua. " kyungsoo lalu mencairkan suasana canggung ini dengan berpura-pura menyemberutkan bibirnya. dan si lawan bicara — _baekhyun—_ hanya tersenyum kikuk.

" sudah selesai perkenalan dirinya? " sehun menanggapi sesi perkenalan diri kedua gadis itu yg menurutnya sangat...aneh.

" ayo, sebentar lagi pesawatnya akan _Take off._ " kyungsoo langsung menggandeng tangan adik lelakinya itu. sebuah kebiasan unik kyungsoo, menggandeng tangan siapa saja yg berjalan di samping kanannya.

baekhyun yg berada di belakang sehun dan kyungsoo tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat keakraban kakak beradik di depannya. apa yg ada di pikiran baekhyun saat ini tidak ada yg bisa menebak, mungkin rencana licik.

selamat menikmati perjalananmu Oh Sehun, dan...

 _selamat menikmati takdir lama yg baru akan datang nanti._

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

halooo,kembali lagi bersama saya si author amatir(?) di chapter kali ini gaada yg spesial seperti indomi* white curry #abaikan. udah chapt 3 nih kenapa gaada hunhan momen? ya maap ih kalo alur nya kelamaan:( maap juga updatenya lama,—udah lama ga memuaskan lagi.— maklumin yah,author amatir sudah menjadi anak kelas akhir yg disibukkan oleh ujian2 dari seluruh penjuru mata angin(?) *apasih. mungkin chapter ini buat ngejawab siapa sih kyungsoo,anak siapa sih dia,apa sih perannya disini.

maapin juga yak kalo ceritanya jadi gajelas,banyak cameo2 yg bertebaran —lu kira drama korea gitu?—. maapin penulisannya makin gaberes. pokoknya banyak2 minta maap aja deh, walopun lebaran udah lewat. kapan hunhan di pertemukan? next chapt, saya selaku author amatir berjanji. kapan flashback hunhan? next chapt ato next nya lagi:'v banyak review yg minta wordsnya di tambahin,tuh udah di tambahin. ok sekian.

thanks buat yg uda ngereview,ngefavorite,ngeshare,ngesubscribe(?) ilysm.


End file.
